Ghost Town (Ciudad Fantasma)
by sweetsimphony30
Summary: Así es como se siente todo sin ti, simplemente todo a mi alrededor no tiene sentido, perdí tu amor, tu voz y tu sonrisa...


Ghost Town

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi esto es sin fines de lucro solo diversión por y para los fans. **

**Para poder entender este shot te invito a leer "La Esperanza Debida" un one shot de su servidora, la presente obra va desde el punto de vista de Ranma.**

***One Shot**

Los años pasan y las calles de Nerima están llenas de gente, mucha gente a su alrededor, hay tanta música sonando pero no puedo oírla, solo el sonido de la lluvia, cayendo en silencio ¿vivir? no lo he estado haciendo desde que me dejaste. Sí, la vida sigue a mi alrededor todos los días, aunque estés a medio millón de millas de distancia, todo esto es como un pueblo fantasma sin tu amor, ¿no lo puedes ver? pero así ha sido todos estos años y no cambiará hasta que vuelvas a mí, Akane.

Cuando te fuiste no le tomé el peso a tu decisión, pero al pasar los días, los meses y todos estos años, terminé por convencerme de que tu vida no estaba junto a la mía, en un principio el orgullo hizo lo suyo, la negación pero también el querer encontrar en otras lo que solo tú podías darme, sí lo sé un idiota inmaduro, solo aplacaba mis bajos instintos en los brazos de mujeres que solo querían saciar sus deseos reprimidos, nunca tuve el valor de decirte mis sentimientos, mucho menos tocarte, no te reprocho nada. Quizás la inmadurez, éramos muy jóvenes.

Pero no imaginas cuantas veces soñé con poder decirlo, cuántas veces soñé que esos labios eran míos y mucho más. Y las veces en las que veía tu rostro cada vez que le hacía el amor a otra. Patético! más ahora aquí en la soledad de mi apartamento, bebiendo una botella de whisky que calma algo mis ansias de verte.

Los dos primeros años no me resignaba creí que podría encontrarte pero cada vez que llegaba, tú te escabullías, no sé cómo le haces Akane, no lo sé, pero muchas veces creí que presentías mi presencia, finalmente perdí todo rastro tuyo y con eso _la esperanza debida_ de poder verte otra vez.

La familia entera te detestó por tu actuar, huías de todo y todos. Nadie comprendía tu falta de comunicación, tu padre te lloró muchas veces, eras la heredera de su arte, a la que dio en matrimonio a un perfecto desconocido que te trató como un perfecto imbécil durante años. ¿Quién podría culparte de tu actuar?

Pero ante tu ausencia, la falta de ti, y ni un ápice por parte tuya de saber algo de mí, cambié todo ese amor en un puto resentimiento! te amo con locura pero también te detesto! te odio Akane porque te fuiste de mi lado sin darme la oportunidad de saber si me correspondías. por apartarme de tu vida de una forma tan tajante y sin retorno.

Me vuelve loco la idea de pensarte en brazos de otro! los celos me carcomen y no tengo derecho a serlo! así como yo lo hice con muchas tú también pudiste hacerlo. Como un fantasma en esta ciudad, así te has convertido para mí.

También me alejé de todo, nuestros padres siguen siendo buenos amigos, pero cada hijo hizo su vida, así fuiste desapareciendo de nuestros días porque tú lo quisiste así.

Si tan solo pudiera saber que estás bien. Pero sé que si te volviera a ver no podría alejarme de ti. Eres mi salva vidas Akane, pero también eres mi perdición. No vivo! no lo hago, creo que es mi condena por todo los malos ratos que te hice pasar. Pero aunque mi corazón se hizo duro como una maldita piedra, ya nada me conmueve, si solo supiera que te encuentras bien, quizás mi alma encuentre algo de paz en este infierno que llevo por dentro.

El mundo sigue girando mi vida- dije mientras daba un buen sorbo a mi trago... pero no se vuelve para mi sin ti en mi vida. La vida que llevo no es el mejor lugar para estar. Solo hay días solitarios y noches vacías. No es lo mismo sin ti, nada se siente bien sin ti. Una_ ciudad fantasma sin tu amor._

No quiero estar aquí, muchas veces pensé en dejar Nerima pero no! nunca fui capaz, ¿sabes por qué? porque muy en el fondo de mi corazón pienso que puedes regresar y quisiera estar aquí para verte. Para ver tus ojos, tus labios rosa, esa pequeña nariz, y tu cabello ondear al viento embriagándome de ese aroma tan peculiar a jazmines.

Esta es una de las cartas que hago, te escribo una vez por año, pensando que quizás esta vez pueda verte y entregarte mis sentimientos, no todas son como esta, las primeras eran reclamos y muchos reproches hacia tu persona, otras un sin fin de lágrimas de dolor, otras como esta en las que siento que cada vez me vuelvo más frío.

Como un témpano de hielo mi querida Akane, pero no pienses que no te amo, es solo que también te detesto. Y no le pido al cielo ni a nadie eso ya pasó para mí. Soy un maldito pecador y vivo sin problemas con mis cargas, no le debo nada a nadie, bueno... solo a ti.

A ti te debo todo, desde la primera sonrisa que me regalaste ese día que llegué a tu casa convertido en chica, hasta la última vez que vi tu silueta desaparecer tras la puerta del dojo, nunca imaginé que esa sería la última, llegaste a mi con una sonrisa luego de haberte dicho lo fea que eras y que no comería nunca tus postres, no dijiste nada que pudiera alertar mis sentidos solo llegaste y me dijiste...

-Ranma! entrenemos un rato, ligero... tal cual la primera vez, te observé por segundos y te veías tan hermosa con tu Gi...

-Claro que si- contesté- pero luego no llores niñita boba- arremetí

Solo fueron unos minutos, unos cuantos en los que de alguna forma te acercaste a mi, de pronto te detuviste dejándome entre la pared y tu cuerpo, me viste a los ojos y estoy seguro de que vi pasar en ellos todos y cada uno de mis recuerdos a tu lado, tus avellanas se tornaron tristes por segundos, pero pronto sonreíste acabando con todas mis defensas, como amaba verte sonreír, así fue como me dijiste por última vez...

-Que bueno que somos amigos... eres muy fuerte no quisiera ser tu enemigo...

-Pero nadie ganó, no hemos terminado- dije desesperado por otros minutos a tu lado...

-No te preocupes, debo irme... dijiste marchándote

Si ese día te hubiese detenido, si ese día hubiera dejado la cobardía, te habría besado como tanto anhelo, estarías conmigo ahora, de eso estoy seguro, porque aunque nunca fuimos francos, sé que tu corazón era mío.

Siempre te Amaré...

_Ranma Saotome._

Luego de escribir y beber más de la mitad de mi botella de whisky, salí a caminar como tantas veces, era algo tarde, la noche estaba despejada, y las estrellas se veían en todo su esplendor, recorrí las calles de siempre hasta que escuché una voz quejarse, era una mujer, medio ebrio y con la capucha de mi chaqueta me asomé a ver encontrándome a unos tipos intentando abusar de una chica, solo veía sus piernas y la fuerza de ella intentando zafarse de los cerdos que querían obligarla. La sangre se me subió a la cabeza y fui directo a golpear a los que disfrutaban riéndose de como uno de ellos atacaba a la chica, no tarde ni un minuto en dejarlos inconscientes, el maldito ni se inmutaba y lo saqué de encima con furia lo golpee tan fuerte que por un momento pensé en que lo había matado, pero si tenía pulso, la chica sollozaba histérica y cuando por fin pude verla mi corazón se heló de súbito, era ella, era Akane con su blusa a medio abrir, muerta de miedo y tiritaba de los nervios.

Lo único que pude hacer fue intentar contener sus temores, ella apenas pudo reaccionar al verme, como pude y casi sin habla me aferré a la situación solo para dejarla en su casa.

Eran tantos sentimientos encontrados que la rabia me dominó y luego de regresar a dejarle las llaves por segunda vez no contuve más mis deseos y la besé, no era el beso que quería no fue lo que imaginé, fue un beso cargado de dolor, mucho dolor, mi interior quemaba como como nunca pero ni aún así menguó.

"Donde estés te amaré"... fue lo último que oí antes de cerrar la puerta, regresé a la calle y sentí por primera vez en años que el fantasma de esa ciudad se iba.

_**Fin._**_

_**Estimados lectores para entender este shot espero hayan leído "La Esperanza Debida" esto salió así espontáneo y tengo ganas de hacer una continuación a esa historia. Es por ello que escribí este shot relatando el dolor de Ranma al saberla lejos...**_

_**Quisiera saber sus opiniones, voten, comenten y recomienden... **_

_**Gracias por su apoyo, una fanática más de Ranma 1/2 desde Chile**_

_**Sweetsimohony._**_


End file.
